The Journey Of The Akatsuki Pirates
by Naliyu
Summary: In an alternate universe where the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch did not take up a profession as fake bandits. Instead, they became pirates! Join the Akatsuki pirates in their adventures! What would change in their journey? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Of The Akatsuki Pirates.

 ** **[28/8/16] fixed some problems**  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Chapter 1:

"Why are you drinking here alone without me? I'm so lonely without you by my side." Jae-ha whined childishly while he was walking to the sofa to plopped next to Gi-Gan.

"Don't lie, you little punk! You were enjoying the moments with the group of pretty ladies." Gi-Gan chuckled. Jae-ha put his hand around Gi-Gan's shoulder and looked at her sincerely.

"You know what? If you're twenty years younger, I would have courted you, Gi-Gan senchou." Jae-ha spoke truthfully.

Gi-Gan almost spat out the beer she was drinking at that time. The thought of dating Jae-ha left a foul taste in her mouth. She attempted to swat his arm away but he dodged it swiftly like an annoying fly, laughing all the way.

The aged captain had a ticking vein when Jae-ha evaded all her attempts and managed to hug her.

"I've been treating you as my Mother ever since I joined the crew, thank you for your love and concern for me. I will never let you be alone. Never…" Jae-ha murmured softly, eyes closed and face twisted slightly with pain. He could not bear to leave his captain alone.

"Don't lie! I will never fall for your trap. You're a hundred years too early, brat! Go and join Yona and her friends. Yona is a brave girl. Go have fun, I don't want to see you again." Gi-Gan huffed. She inhaled from her smoking pipe and pushed Jae-ha away.

"Well...well...I shall take my leave now, madam." Jae-ha stood up and walked into the shadow.

Yona sat down and looked at the sky sadly. "I killed...a man…" Yona mumbled under her breath as she covered her face. Her hunched shoulders trembled. She closed her eyes and her face contorted with agony.

Even if she made up her mind about killing, she could not help but recall that night when Su-won killed her Father, the blood..his cold and indifferent expression...like a murderer.

Was she like that now? Had she done the right thing? Will her Father be disappointed in her? ...Why did Su-won betray her dad? She didn't know. Her heart was in so much pain. There was just so much that she didn't know. The leaves rustled and interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Hak's voice filled the area and he appeared before Yona. Yona wiped off her tears hastily with her sleeves and gave a shaky smile to Hak.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the breeze." Hak's eyes narrowed, having caught on the obvious lie but did not comment on it. Instead, he dropped his weapon and laid down beside Yona. Using his hands as a pillow, he gazed at the night sky. The silence continued and it was peaceful. Yona broke the moment with her voice filled with conviction.

"Everyone had started to call me Yona, but I want you to call me princess, Hak. I want you to remember my Father as a king." Yona told Hak. Her eyes lit with a rekindled fire.

"Yes, princess. Whatever you wish." Hak answered to the order. He glanced at Yona. Yona having heard his reply, closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulders. A smile settled comfortably on her face.

 **(Next day)**

All the crew members who had fought hard, woke up and were forced to return back to their own life as a fisherman.

Yona and her friends decided to continue on with their journey of finding the four dragon.

"Thank you for your care and concern, I will miss you so much!" She beamed.

"Have a great trip ahead, I knew that you possessed a power to lead people, I will miss you too….Stay safe." Gi-Gan patted her head lovingly just like how a mother would.

After bidding goodbye, Yona and her friends continued with their journey. Taking a few steps forward, Yona suddenly stopped and ran back to Gi-Gan, tears falling in process. She hugged Gi-Gan tightly and sobbed in her warm embrace.

"I feel that you are like my mother. I...I have decided that I want to sail with you to the sea. I want to stay with you. We will form a pirate crew." Yona announced with resolution. Everybody's jaw dropped at Yona's decision.

 _(Hak's POV)_

 _What? I can't believe we are going to be pirates! The princess sure exceeds my expectations. I hope that this would not bring us unnecessary trouble. I don't want to clash with the marines or any others with the legendary fruit. It was why Kouha wanted nothing to do with the Pirates and marines anyway._

 _But why Yona made this decision, what about Su-Won? He was a betrayal and he broke our promise. He could have married Yona and became the king, I would have protect him and Yona too! Why did you betray our friendship? Why…_

 _But wherever the princess go, I shall follow. This is a new journey I guess._

"Are you sure? You know my rule. I don't want to keep an useless brat that can't do anything for me.' Gi-Gan said in a half-joking, half-sincere nodded her head resolutely. The action was cute in the eyes of everyone.

"Where is Jae-ha, Cap' Gi-Gan?" Yona asked, wondering where the flirt disappeared to.

"Actually he has been hiding in the grass over there for quite some time now." Kija smirked while pointing to the general direction of Jae-ha.

"Ah...I'm caught. Why did you break the surprise?" Jae-ha pouted as he shot a playful glare towards Kija and Kija huffed.

"Anyway I had already decided to join you after seeing your perseverance during Captain's test. You are different from the people I know." Jae-ha explained. Yona grinned after hearing the news, overjoyed that they had gained another comrade.

"Who's sailing down the sea?" Gi-Gan shouted.

"Aye-aye! captain!" They shouted back.

 _(Yona's POV)_

Ah…. This place was so wonderful…. So fun…. I will never forget their help and sacrifice for me. Thank you so much… I waved at the fishermen who fought with us. May we meet again one day.

Hmm… We should decide on a name for ourselves.

"Ahem- Captain, should we decide on a name for ourselves?" Yona inquired when they all gathered on deck to have lunch.

 _3rd person POV_

"Right. Let's decide on a crew name since we are doing this seriously." Gi-Gan murmured before continuing, "Personally, I think loyalty is the most important values to be a great pirate. We should name ourselves the loyal pirates."

"Nah, captain~. Freedom is the most important thing in life. We should choose the freedom pirates~." Jae-ha sing-songed

"..."

"White represents purity. We should be named the white angels which totally describes the princess!" ...an innocent idiot exclaimed.

"Crawling insects pirates will be the best. Watching the white snake freak out will be interesting…" Hak muttered and let out a creepy laughter. "Fufufufu…"

Yun deadpanned. "No, I think 'Idiots' will be the most suitable, this group is filled with them after all."

Yona laughed, amused at the scene before her. Suddenly, she paused and looked towards the sky. The lack of laughter drew the attention to her and she said softly, "Hey, how about 'Akatsuki'? It represents dawn and the Akatsuki pirates have a nice ring to it."

While they were in their own world, a fluffy yellowish hair with a dirty face was eating the meat that they had barbecued on the boat for their celebration.

No one noticed that the boy was there, too busy discussing (read: fighting) on what to name their pirate crew.

"I think that Akatsuki is a great name, let's choose that!" The boy suddenly voiced out.

They were all flabbergasted when they saw the boy. However, the other three dragons broke out into cold sweat and they looked in disbelief.

"Guys? I think that this boy is the yellow dragon, I always sense him around but he was so near that I thought that I was wrong...You understand my feelings, right?" Kija bit his lips and directed the question to his fellow dragons. They remained silent even though one of them is mostly silent. The rest of the crew were speechless.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zeno, I'm the yellow dragon. Nice to meet you! I will follow you to anywhere you go, Little miss!" Zeno exclaimed and Kija bristled at the informality he is giving Yona.

"But you didn't even know me, why would you follow me?" Yona asked in surprise.

"There is no reasons. I just have faith in you…" Zeno murmured. (He totally did not stalk her under the excuse of deeming her worthy or anything. He did _not_.)

 _This was the beginning of their journey._

[Chapter 1]

{End}

 **Author's notes time**

 **Yay**

 **Yu: eh wth just happened. How did a chapter 1 come out so fast? I didn't even watch Akatsuki no Yona. Are we ever going to continue our Ghost Hunt fic? Yes and stop pestering me Li. I don't want to leave Gintama fandom yet. I'm slowly drifting away though. ;_;**

 **Li: Well, I guess this is it. It's okay Yu, such is the life of a gintama fan. Anyways, please review and leave any suggestions on what we could do to make this fanfiction a better story for ya'll to enjoy! Signing off!**

 **Na: I really hope you like this story's plot. I thought of this crossover when I was watching that scene. I wish you will enjoy and have fun reading. I will guarantee you that we will continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

( _ **Gi-Gan POV**_ )

"Where should we go next on our journey?" Yona asked.

"I don't know, it depends on the heaven." I answered.

Yona then went to train her sword skills with Hak, determined to make improvements. Such a cute couple! Ah...young love~

Yun, being a such hardworking fellow, went to read the books.

Kija was admiring his own hand and Jae-ha was flirting with me. Aish… What a cunning fellow.

Shin-ah was daydreaming while Zeno was eating.

Wait…. What!? Are you kidding me? That good-for-nothing brat was trying to eat my one-month's food of which I have saved up for us to eat?! Stupid kid.

But… he really completes the family doesn't he. The four dragons are gathered together, just like the legend.

 _Sigh…_ I guess we have to stop at an area to buy food supply.

"I have decided that we should stop by at a place. You know that a hungry little yellow fellow is making our food supply disappear _really_ quickly again." I said with an annoyed tone.

Zeno looked up, gave a bright grin,and laughed sheepishly.

 **Yona POV**

" Do you know where Hak is?' I asked Jae-Ha.

"Over there. He's sleeping as it was his turn for night watch ' He explained.

I walked towards Hak and looked at his face. His face was so relaxed…. I had never seen him like this at all. I think this was the first time I had seen Hak's sleeping face. He was so cute. I touched his hair but it seemed like I woke him up by accident.

"Did they finished buying the food supply?" Hak asked as though nothing had happened.

Just then, my friends walked towards me.

"Wow Zeno, you even bought clothes. Did you have money enough for that?" I asked curiously.

"Big sister bought it for me." He grinned.

"We bought it for him. It's great to see you all so lively and well." A girl with long hair said.

It was Ayura and Tetora!

"It was a gift for this cute boy. Thank you for taking care of us last time and saving our water tribe. To celebrate our reunion, I had another gift for you, would you like to have a cup?" Tetora smiled.

"That's how you drank the drug right?" Hak said jokingly.

 **~Flashback~**

 **Su-Won POV**

The five tribe's meeting is over, finally over.

"Lord Tae-Won, you've worked hard." I smiled.

"I'll be leaving first…"Tae-Won murmured and he left.

My face turned black and I was speechless upon hearing that.

"By the way, your Majesty is almost 19, it's about the age for you to get a wife!" General Geun Tae exclaimed.

"Who can introduce someone….. It will be nice if I had a daughter". General Geun Tae sighed.

"What about my beautiful daughter?" General Joon-Gi appeared suddenly.

"Lili is not in Suiko right now, but if your Majesty wishes to see my daughter, I will immediately call her." He chirped.

"It's not the time to suggest this for I have heard that a lot of things have happened in the water tribe!" I changed the topic quickly.

"Shisen and Sensui's smuggling organization are the main causes. The Water Tribe's drug problem is still the same as I had said in the meeting." He said sadly.

"It's just as your Majesty has feared, this is probably not just the Water Tribe's problem anymore….."

The Akasuki Pirates had to stop nearby as they needed food supply urgently since there was not any left in the boat .

The territory of the Water Tribe, Kouka's most beautiful land surrounded with greenery and water. It is renowned for its sightseeing destination. It is said the people who live there drift to and fro like the water. They are calm and don't like conflict.

 **Yona POV**

I was looking forward to seeing the water tribe but all I see was rain….

"Speaking of the Water Tribe, it's famous for having graceful and elegant woman. Since we are here, we adults ought to have some fun." Jae-Ha exclaimed.

"Shut up you little punk! We came here because we had a mission to help someone, stop thinking about girls!" Gi-Gan punched him on his face.

"I thought it would be fun if we went together!" Jae-Ha pleaded.

Seeing his excited face, I had no choice but to agree and we all went out together.

However….. About this town, there's something strange….. This place might be lying in even deeper darkness, but I'm not sure….

"What's wrong Yona?" Yu asked.

"Something…. I feel like someone is watching us." I looked around.

"Look, a dead person!" Yu shouted.

There was a dead man floating in the lake.

"The people living here are really strange. Even though someone is dead, no one is surprised at all. Not a single person is batting an eyelid." Hak said.

This town…. What's happening here…..

"Are you a traveller? You shouldn't stay in this town for long, people and corpses are broken by drugs so it's not an uncommon occurrence in this town" An old man who passed by told us.

"Kai empire, or should I say southern Kai's merchants, have been smuggling a drug called 'Nadai' into the Water Tribe coastal towns" He explained.

I can't believe what he had said, the peacefulness and beauty had been chipped by this drug. I am going to find the Kai Empire and deal with them.

"I will help to regain the peacefulness of the town and we will destroy the Kai empire" I reassured him.

"We should leave this town immediately! If you get involved in this, you will die! Please listen to me!" Jae-Ha shouted.

"No way! I'm not gonna to leave this town when the people need me and I have the duty to help them, I want to fight the people's suffering!" I said firmly.

"She's right, Jae-Ha. Remember that time when we decided to fight against Kumji, it was because we wanted to save the people who were suffering there. Don't forgot our existence,we as pirates should save anyone who need help and fight against justice!" Gi-Gan clenched her fists.

The other dragons and Hak nodded their heads.

" I understand…." Jae-Ha murmured.

 **Jae-Ha POV**

That's right, I should know it by now. The fact that she won't give up. It was a mistake trying to stop them from doing the right thing. When I'm with her, I felt really happy.

 **Lady's Lili POV**

I saw a suspicious group of seven people and the green-haired Maij was wearing clothing from Kai empire. They must be smugglers from southern Kai. I would investigate those guys.

"Ayura, Tetora, stop hiding and come out now! I need your help, I'm getting out of here and going to Shisen." I ordered them.

I'm different from my father. I must save the Water Tribe.

~ **Water Tribe Coast:Shisen Port** ~

They were the suspicious people that I saw earlier. There were men with silvery-white and green hair and a man who wore a mask. The man were suspicious but the girl in the centre….. Oh no,the squirrel saw us, we better run away. Since it's getting dark, we'll stayed at an inn for today.

~ **Next day~**

What is this, this is just a regular bar. Wait… What!? They were entertainers. The girl was a dancer!

"Let me through." I told the man who looked very lethargic.

"That hurts…." He murmured and grabbed my hand.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

He slapped my face. There was blood…. Why is nobody looking this way? I want to go back to the castle. No. Help me father. Just then, a tall young man with a feminine face kicked his face.

 **Yona POV**

Gi-Gan proposed me to be the bait at a regular bar to test the reaction of the people there. It seemed that if I became a 'happy' dancer, the jealousy and brutality of the people possessed by the 'Nadai' will be forced out. The people using 'Nadai' will seek out their providers. If I do well, I might get valuable information about 'Nadai' from the people who became brutal or the surrounding people.

"What happened dancing girl, dance some more,more! More! More! Smile for us!" Two of the people grabbed my clothes.

They started stabbing and slashing the innocence.

"Let go of me, these people are not sane, they are also messed up by Nadai!" I shouted.

There were too many people. My friends were having a hard time protecting me.

Just when he was about to stab me, he collapsed. I was surprised and I looked around. Then, I heard an child-like voice.

"I was just enjoying myself here, why did you disturb me?"

In a few seconds, the people had all collapsed. I turned to look at them. There were 8 of them in total, who were they? Some of them don't even look human!

"Thank your for saving me."

"It's fine! I'm Luffy! I am going to be the pirate king! Shishishi!" The black haired boy, dressed in a red shirt, blue bermudas and a red sash, introduced himself and gripped his strawhat. He smiled widely.

' I'm Chopper. I'm the doctor in the crew'. A cute little reindeer,with a blue nose, A BLUE NOSE, murmured shyly, hiding behind a _robot?!_

"Aish… Luffy, why did you start introducing yourself?But anyway, I'm Sanji. I'm the amazing chef in the crew. Nice to meet you, mademoiselle." A man, with bright golden hair, who's nose was bleeding and shaking Yona's hand vigorously said sweetly. He was donned in a formal suit.

Yona laughed awkwardly while glancing at him worriedly.

That amount of blood was not healthy.

The guys of the Akatsuki Crew was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm Zoro. I am going to be the best swordsman in the world." The moss head man with a scar said in determination. His overall appearance was just green. He yawned.

"SUPERRR! I'm Franky. Nice ta' meet'cha." The robot man said, putting his huge forearms together to form a weird pose. Hak covered Yona's eyes due to the fact that Franky was only wearing an underwear.

"I'm Brook. I am not dead yet. I like to sing. Yohohoho!" The skeleton man laughed, pulling out a tea set from nowhere. Kija stared at the afro in wonder.

" I'm Nami, the navigator in the crew, I liked money and mikans." The girl with orange wavy hair, blue tattoo on her left shoulder and wearing a green and white bikini and jeans said. The more innocent dragons, like Kija and Shin-ah blushed at the amount of skin she was revealing.

"Fufufufu. I'm Robin. I am an archaeologist and historian who seeks comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world." A girl who was wearing a pair of sunglasses at her forehead and a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neckline chuckled.

 **Authors' notes**

 _ **Na**_ **: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, it is going to be very interesting in the next few chapters. Warning, there will a lot of spoilers from the manga…. Hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Yu**_ **: yay thanks for reading and check out our other works! Hehe~ shameless advertisement :P**


End file.
